


Parker Lied

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [57]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Peter x fiance!Reader
Series: The Hawk Twins [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314683
Kudos: 8





	Parker Lied

When you woke up the next morning, you were sore, and cranky. You had barely slept, and when you did, it was the worst sleep ever. You whined to yourself, getting up slowly in hope you didn’t get nauseated. Glancing at your brother, you hoped you didn’t keep him up. When he let out a snore, you relaxed a little. He shifted slightly as you got out of bed, stretching.

You smiled softly at him before going to do your business down the hall. You hoped he got to sleep in, and not worry about you. Once you freshened up in the bathroom, you went to get dressed for the day. “Is Peter still here?” You whispered to JARVIS.

“No, miss. Mr. Stark escorted him home last night.” He replied.

You let out a relieved breath, feeling you could walk around more freely. At least that was one thing out of the way. You wandered through the halls, seeing that most people were still asleep. It was oddly peaceful, and calming. You found yourself in one of the empty rooms and looked out the window to the city. “Miss, Mr. Barton is looking for you.”

“Okay.” You let out a breath. “I’ll be right down.”

* * *

Clint looked over when you walked in, giving you a small smile. “Wanted to see if you wanted to go out to breakfast with me?”

You instantly nodded. “Sure. I was worried you had spotted something else on the news.” You let out a small chuckle.

“I won’t be.” He assured you, making him look at you curiously. “Tony confiscated his suit.”

You nodded, relieved to hear that. “Doesn’t change that he lied.” You shrugged, looking down.

He got up. “I know, but he made a promise, and he’s going to keep it.”

“What if he wants to be Spider-Man more than he wants us?” You asked, looking at him.

He shook his head. “I doubt that. Tony and I scared him enough.”

“I don’t want him scared into being with us, Dad!” You pointed out. “Then he’ll just resent us.”

He sagged a little. “I doubt that. He loves you.”

You teared up. “And yet, he hasn’t even texted me since the appointment yesterday. No goodnight, no good morning, not even asking how I am.”

He came over and hugged you gently. “I know, I’m sure Nat would have my ass on a plate if I pulled something like that.”

“Vin wants to kill him.” You hugged him back.

He sighed. “Me, too.” He admitted. “But, that would make the entire situation worse.”

“Miss, Mr. Parker is here for you.” JARVIS announced.

You instantly groaned, looking up at your dad. “I guess I have to.” You sighed. “Don’t I?”

“Eventually, yeah.” He nodded. “I can stay if you want.”

“Please. Nearby at least.” You wiped at your eyes. “JARVIS, let him know where I am.” You told the AI.

“Yes, ma’am.” He replied and moments later you braved yourself as you heard shuffling. Chewing on your lip, you kept your eyes down, knowing you’d start crying the moment you saw him.

Clint crossed his arms as Parker walked in, looking completely unamused. “H-hi, Mr. Barton.” He gave him a small nod before looking at you. “Y/N, can we talk?”

You shrugged. “We can talk here.” Your voice wavered.

Swallowing, he kept himself about a foot away. “I know you saw me on the news last night, but I swear I wasn’t fighting. I was just trying to clear my head. So much is happening!”

You nodded. “But I’m sure if you happened to fly by a bank robbery you would’ve jumped in.” You mumbled. “And not once did you bother to text me that you weren’t coming over. Or to see how I was feeling. I waited all day for you, and then I see you swinging through the damn city.”

His shoulders sagged. “I wasn’t even paying attention to what was going on around me.” He told you. “Mr. Stark scared me when he appeared, telling me to land.”

“Then you shouldn’t of had the suit on!” You looked up at him briefly before looking away to the wall. “You don’t think I’m scared too, Peter? But I can’t go flying off between buildings because I’m stressed.”

Hearing you call him ‘Peter’ killed him. You’d never called him that. “I’m sorry.” He said softly.

You shook your head. “It’s not okay. Not right now.” You wouldn’t let him off this hook for this. “It’ll be a bit before I forgive you for this.”

He nodded, chewing on the inside of his cheek. “Do you want me to stay at May’s?” He wanted to be with you, but he didn’t want to risk making this worse.

“That’s entirely up to you.” You told him. “I won’t force you to stay if you’d rather have your space.”

Parker looked at your dad, then at you. “I miss you.” He told you honestly.

“I miss you, too.” You sighed. “But that doesn’t change anything.” You told him. “I’m going out to breakfast with Dad, so you may want to spend time at home. There’s no telling how Vin will react seeing you.”

Parker looked physically scared at that. “A-Alright. Can I text you?”

You nodded. “Yeah, of course.” You didn’t want to wind up pushing him away, but you needed time.

He gave you a small smile and walked up to you in one step, asking silently for a hug. When you returned it, you felt him physically relax a bit. “I love you, and I’ll talk to you later. I’ll make this up to you.”

You just squeezed him back. “I love you, too.” You whispered.

Once Parker had left, your eyes went to your father.

He just offered a smile. “What kinda breakfast you feeling?” He wouldn’t push you to talk about that interaction with Parker.

“Something fresh?” You shrugged. “Maybe waffles and fruit?”

“As long as they have bacon.” Clint shrugged. “Bacon sounds good.” He mused, making you chuckle lightly.

“You’re such a man.” You followed him. “Good thing you workout so much. Or you’d have a spare tire.” You teased.

“You’re extremely right.” He chuckled. “Nat would stop buying me bacon, and threaten the others not to.”

You shook your head. “I admire her.” You told him. “She’s strong.”

“Yeah, she is.” Clint nodded fondly. “I thought she was gonna castrate me when she first told me about her pregnancy.”

That made you laugh. “Seems up her alley. How’d she tell you?”

He sighed. “I told her it’s good that we dismissed the idea of kids because I messed up with you and Vin.” He looked down. “Then she told me I better change my attitude because they’ll be another newborn in 8 months.”

“You didn’t mess up with us.” You told him. “We mess up ourselves. Kind of our MO.” You nudged him. “Plus, pregnancy isn’t an awful thing. Could be drugs or jail time.” You pointed out. “Or, now, kidnapping and or death. So….” You shrugged.

“Something that is still a worry.” He placed his hands in his pockets. “And now… there will be 4 more to worry about.” It was still hitting him that he was about to have two more kids, and two grandkids.

You nodded, biting your lip. “I’m still sorry.” You muttered, now sure how else to reply.

“It’s not your fault.” Clint shook his head. “What colors were you thinking?” He changed the subject.

“Colors?” You asked, confused. “For what?”

“The nursery.” He shrugged. “Or are you waiting to find out what the sex is of them?”

Chuckling, you nodded. “Ah.” You sighed. “I’m thinking slate grey over all with color accents.” You told him. “Colors to me are pretty gender neutral. So, figured the grey would work well, and then all the colors here and there wouldn’t be overwhelming. The tech thinks they might be identical, so I’ll have to figure out how to tell them apart, though.”

“Yeah.” He agreed. “I’m kinda hoping ours aren’t.” Clint told you.

* * *

It wasn’t until a few hours later that Parker texted you, not wanting to bother you while you were with Clint.

_Hey you._

You bit your lip as your thumb hovered over the keyboard. _“i. You okay?_ You replied.

_I miss you, but I’m more worried about you. Did you get any sleep?_

He sent right back, letting you know his focus was on texting you. You replied just as quickly. _Not really._ You told him honestly.

_Me, either. Do you think I could take you out tonight or tomorrow? On a date?_

_A date?_ Your heart fluttered but you told yourself not to jump right back in so quickly.

_Yeah! I mean, nothing too much. Maybe just some ice cream? Or something?_

You tapped on your leg, chewing on your lip. _How about you come over for breakfast tomorrow and we can decide then?_

* * *

Parker’s face lit up as he was leaning against his pillow in bed.

_I’ll be there. May says hi, and she hopes to see you soon, by the way. I got scolded for ‘upsetting my beautiful fiance’. And then some._

_Good._ You sent back, then sent another. _But I miss you either way._

He reread that over and over again, filling with hope.

_I miss you, too. More than you know._

You sent back a smiley face. _I’ll order your favorite breakfast._

_You’re too good to me, babe._

He sent back, followed by a heart.

 _Because I love you with everything I have._ You replied, feeling sappy.

That eased his mind slightly, giving him even more hope that the pair of you could get past this.

_And I love you with everything I have. All three of you._

_Now I’m crying._ You sent with a heart and the family emoji with two kids.

Parker chuckled, tearing up himself. He was terrified, but there’s no one else he’d rather go through this with than you.

_I hope they take after you :)_

_Nope, I hope they take after you. All your smarts, your curls, and your cuteness._

* * *

You were giggling and jumped when Vin came in, plopping on your bed by your feet. “Awe, did he woo you already?”

You blushed. “What? No!” You defended yourself. “It just- it just feels new. Like, before the engaged thing, and before the babies. It’s nice.” You shrugged. “Just playfully flirting again. I haven’t forgive him, but it’s a start.”

He smirked. “I like seeing you smile so.” He shrugged. “I was hoping to come in here and make it happen. He beat me to it.” He shook his head. “I’m still mad at him, though. Very.”

“I know, so is dad. Parker was here this morning, actually. Did you know Tony confiscated his suit?”

Vin shook his head. “Good. I hope he destroyed it.”

You shrugged. “No idea. Apparently they both tore into him pretty good. He’s coming over for breakfast tomorrow. He asked me on a date, so I suggested that.”

“Sap.” He laid next to you. “Text me when you go on the date? I’ll be ready to jump in to save you.”

Chuckling, you nudged him lightly. “We’re deciding tomorrow morning.” You moved to lay down. “Sorry if I kept you up last night.”

“Nah, I don’t sleep much anyway.” Vin assured you. “You crashing with me again tonight?”

“If you don’t mind.” You blushed.

He chuckled. “Never.”

“Good. Movie and snacks?” You offered. “Jaws sound good?”

“Sounds great.” He chuckled. “Let’s go raid the pantry.” he said happily, hopping up.

You giggled and followed him. “Tony gets all the best candy.” You grinned, linking your arm with his.

“And chips.” Vin agreed with a grin. “We should write him a thank you note for the junk food.”

You smiled. “I should really write him a huge thank you note for all the stuff he’s gotten.”

Vin raised an eyebrow. “What stuff?” He asked.

“He got matching sets of furniture for the babies rooms. For Nat and Dad, too.” You nodded. “Like… They nurseries are fully furnished.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Really? That’s awesome. And part relieving I’m sure.” He looked impressed.

You nodded. “So I really should get him a card or something.”

“With some of your mixes!” He suggested. “He said he would love some for his lab!”

Tugging him towards where the nursery furniture was, you nodded. “Can you make a case with some art?”

“Of course.” Vin nodded. “Just give me an idea of what you want.”

“I will.” You smiled gratefully.


End file.
